


Just Imagine: SasuNaru Ending

by MoonlightSorrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SMOOCHES!!!, the best kind of writing to be honest, too tired and sick to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSorrow/pseuds/MoonlightSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'll regret this in the morning when I can fcuntion but whatever. THE IMAGE WAS TOO CUTE AND I WAS DYING OF LAUGHTER! The ending is so open you can imagine whatever you want. I highly suggest the Soup and Salad Siblings though.They can have a puppy named Breadsticks. Soup, Salad and Breadsticks. Naruto and Sasuke are just always hungry I guess.</p></blockquote>





	Just Imagine: SasuNaru Ending

It was over. After a long battle Naruto and Sasuke were laying on their backs, their arms blown straight off by the pure power of their attacks. The silence between them was unbearable and Sasuke had a lot of things he wanted to say but he hated words. Sasuke looked at where Naruto’s hand used to be and mentally cursed himself for not landing on the other side of Naruto. So with the holding hands plan totally destroyed he decided on something a bit more drastic. Using all the energy he had left he rolled and rolled over so that his face was super close to Naruto’s and tried his best to force his lips to the others cheek. Sasuke wished he could have done something much better but this was all he could do.

Naruto gasped when he felt something dry and cold on his cheek. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to notice Sasuke rolling over to him so he was surprised when he saw Sasuke trying so hard to kiss his cheek. It was pretty funny looking and caused Naruto to laugh, scaring Sasuke half to death. Naruto rolled onto his side so they were facing one another and they stared at each other until they were found and brought to a hospital.

Sasuke and Naruto eventually confessed to one another and they lived happily ever after! Naruto became Hokage and Sasuke did whatever the hell he wanted like he normally does and if you’re into the MPreg stuff we can just pretend they have a son named Soup and if you like Sarada they can have her as well. Soup and Salad, Best Siblings!  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'll regret this in the morning when I can fcuntion but whatever. THE IMAGE WAS TOO CUTE AND I WAS DYING OF LAUGHTER! The ending is so open you can imagine whatever you want. I highly suggest the Soup and Salad Siblings though.They can have a puppy named Breadsticks. Soup, Salad and Breadsticks. Naruto and Sasuke are just always hungry I guess.


End file.
